叙情詩 Jojoushi
by choco19
Summary: Hanya sebuah kenangan yang terlintas ketika mendengar sebuah lagu yang memiliki makna tersendiri, bagi Uchiha Sasuke


季節は色を変えて 幾度巡ろうとも  
この気持ちは枯れない 花のように 揺らめいて  
君を想う  
Kisetsu wa iro wo kaete ikudo megurou tomo  
Kono kimochi wa karenai hana no youni yurameite  
Kimi wo omou  
— _Tak peduli berapa kali warna musim berubah  
_— _Perasaan ini tak akan layu, bergoyang seperti bunga  
_— _Memikirkanmu_

Lirik demi lirik mulai mengalun dari _earphone_ yang kukenakan suara Hyde yang khas mulai menjajah telingaku. Seolah terbuai aku pun ikut bernyanyi sambil memejamkan mataku, dan meresapi lagu dari band kenamaan Jepang yang sudah melegenda. _L arc en ciel_ begitulah namanya atau fans menyebutnya _laruku_. Oh ya dan perkenalkan namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke bukan Mawar apalagi Melati, aku laki-laki tulen dengan kehidupan yang tergolong biasa namun beragam warna. Putra bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Dimana mempunyai kakak laki-laki yang sangat menyebalkan bernama Uchiha Itachi.

奏で合う言葉は 心地良い旋律  
君がそばにいるだけでいい  
Kanade au kotoba wa kokochi yoi senritsu  
Kimi ga soba ni irudakede ii  
— _Kata-kata yang kita saling mainkan ini adalah melodi menyenangkan  
_— _Yang kuinginkan hanya berada di sampingmu_

Melodi terus mengalun lembut di telinga yang tersumpal benda kecil yang disebut _earphone_ itu pada seorang pemuda yang tadi namanya sudah disebutkan diatas. Mulutnya tengah sibuk mengikuti lirik dengan penuh penghayatan. Mata terpejam dibawah pohon rindang berbantalkan lengan yang terkait di belakang kepalanya. Namun meski raga nya berada di bumi yang ia pijaki dan sandari ini. Jiwa nya tengah melanglang buana ke suatu masa lampau, pikirannya terbang untuk mengenang dan sekilas terlihat senyum di bibir yang sedang bersenandung itu dikala lirik yang dinyanyikan olehnya begitu tepat untuk dirinya dan _orang itu_.

微笑んだ瞳を 無くさないためなら  
たとえ星の瞬きが 見えない夜も  
Hohoenda hitomi wo nakusanai tamenara  
Tatoe hoshi no matataki ga mienai yoru mo  
— _Agar aku tak kehilangan mata dan senyumanku  
_— _Bahkan jika bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di malam hari tak terlihat_

Ketika senja beranjak menuju peraduan, diganti sang ratu malam dengan jubah gelap dan selusin prajurit gemerlap menghiasi sisi-sisinya. Pemuda itu mengingat malam dimana ia menyatakan isi hati terdalam pada sang pujaan hati yang hanya dibalas sebuah tawa merdu dan wajah yang sedap dipandang.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku bukanlah pujangga dengan selusin rayuan untuk memikatnya, hanya pemuda biasa yang bisa dibilang standar namun bisa dibilang selalu mendapat hoki berlimpah. Dan jangan tanya kenapa, karena aku tak tau jawabannya kenapa aku bisa mendapat berkah.

Dia makhluk indah yang tercipta sebagai penyempurna dalam perjalanan kisah ini. Insan yang selalu didamba dalam sebuah ikatan romansa. Makhluk yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dengan bermacam pesona dan tingkah. Aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan makhluk itu. Aku jatuh cinta pada seorang makhluk indah itu dan merasakan debaran yang selalu datang tiba-tiba ketika hanya memikirkannya. Hingga lagu ini mewakili segala rasa dan sumpah yang ku punya untuk dipersembahkan padanya.

降り注ぐ木漏れ日のように君を包む  
それは僕の強く変わらぬ誓い  
Furi sosogu komorebi no youni kimi wo tsutsumu  
Sore wa boku no tsuyoku kawaranu chikai  
— _Aku akan mendekapmu seperti sinar mentari yang jatuh melalui daun  
_— _Ini adalah sumpahku padamu, tak akan berubah_

Layaknya sebuah sinar lembut yang sejuk di antara celah daun yang berembun, akupun seperti itu. Cinta ini begitu lembut dan terasa sejuk, bagi sebuah hati yang tandus karena kekeringan, sebuah penyejuk jiwa bernama romansa. Bukan berarti aku harus melupakan apa-apa yang telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, berupa kasih sayang dan cinta keluarga, namun ini adalah kasih dan cinta yang lainnya. Yang tak bisa didefinisikan oleh kata-kata diujung lidah. Hanya frasa hati lah yang mampu menerjemahkannya.

夢なら夢のままで構わない  
愛する輝きに溢れ 明日へ向かう  
喜びは真実だから  
Yume nara yume no mamade kamawanai  
Aisuru kagayaki ni afure asue mukau  
Yorokobi wa shinjitsu dakara  
— _Jika ini mimpi, biarkan tetap mimpi  
_— _Aku akan hadapi kilau cinta hari esok  
_— _Karena aku percaya pada kebahagiaan_

Awal yang kujejaki bersamanya terasa bagai sebuah mimpi indah yang mengantarkan pada friksi-friksi fantasi yang diceritakan dongeng atau novel mengenai sebuah roman picisan.

Terkadang mimpi indah memang harus diakhiri segera dan kembali pada kenyataan. Namun kenyataannya, yang aku alami tidak 100% seperti mimpi yang ku dambakan. Meski adalah sedikit kesan-kesan romantis-romantis ala orang pacaran.

Namun satu hal yang aku pelajari, cintaku tetap tidak berubah padanya, bila esok hari datang, dan saat aku membuka mata. Aku akan memberikan senyum pada dunia dan percaya kebahagian yang sejati akan menghampiriku seutuhnya saat Sang Khalik telah mempercayaiku dengan bahagia itu dan mampu mengemban segala resiko nya. Meski sekarang aku tengah patah hati, bukan berarti aku patah arang menjalani hidup. Aku tidak se-frustasi itu kawan yah meski rasanya ingin sekali aku bertindak anarkis, namun ku kembali lagi menjadi otaku. Sst ini rahasia aku dan kalian saja yah, mengenai aku yang otaku dan mungkin si Dia.

The love to you is alive in me.  
wo- every day for love.  
You are aside of me wo- everyday.  
— _Cinta kepadamu adalah hidup di dalam diriku.  
_— _wo- setiap hari demi cinta.  
_— _Kau disampingku wo- setiap hari._

Setiap hari, setiap saat, setiap helaan nafas ini selalu mengalir cinta yang tak bisa diukur untuknya. Meski ada luka yang menggores hati namun aku tetap teguh. Karena cintaku bukan hanya cinta semata. Cintaku melebihi ekspektasi dan realita dan menentang logika karena hanya hati yang tau jawabannya. Meski masih berharap bahwa dia masih disampingku menemani hari-hari yang kulalui bersamanya. Tapi tak apalah tak ada dia juga buktinya aku masih bernafas dan ada didunia fana ini, bukan di alam baka sambil menjadi hantu gentayangan.

残されて悲しい 記憶さえそっと君は和らげてくれるよ  
はしゃぐように懐いた 柔らかな風に吹かれて  
靡く鮮やかな 君が僕を奪う  
Nokosareta kanashii kioku sae sotto kimi wa yawaragete kureru yo, oh  
Hashagu youni natsuita yawaraka na kaze ni fukarete  
Nabiku azayaka na kimi ga boku wo ubau  
— _Kau dengan lembut meredakanku dari kenangan sedih yang tersisa, oh  
_— _Seraya kita bermain-main, tertiup dalam angin lembut  
_— _Menggetarkan hidup dan membawa kita pergi_

Pemuda itu kini kembali mengingat, hari dimana ia begitu marah dan frustasi. Memendam segala amarah yang terkumpul dan terakumulasi di hati dan otak nya yang runyam.

Ingin berteriak dan melampiaskan amarahnya, namun sang pemilik hati itu datang. Meredakan segala puncak emosinya hingga meluncur ke dasar hati terlupakan dan terabaikan bagai tak pernah ada emosi yang bernama kemarahan itu.

Sore hari di taman yang dihiasi lembayung senja ke oranyean. Mereka bersenandung dan menikmati semilir angin sejuk dengan berbincang ringan satu sama lain. Menggetarkan jiwa dan terasa hangat dalam dekapan hati ini. Suatu memori yang tak terlupakan

季節は色を変えて 幾度巡ろうとも  
この気持ちは枯れない 花のように  
夢なら夢のままで構わない  
愛する輝きに溢れ 胸を染める  
いつまでも 君を想う  
Kisetsu wa iro wo kaete ikudo megurou tomo  
Kono kimochi wa karenai hana no youni  
Yume nara yume no mamade kamawanai  
Aisuru kagayaki ni afure mune wo someru  
Itsumade mo kimi wo omoi  
— _Tak peduli berapa kali warna musim berubah  
_— _Perasaan ini tak akan layu, seperti bunga  
_— _Jika ini mimpi, biarkan tetap mimpi  
_— _Hatiku penuh dengan kilau cinta  
_— _Selamanya memikirkanmu_

Kini hal itu telah berlalu sejak lama. Namun mimpi dan kilau cinta untuknya masih terpatri dan kokoh dalam hati pemuda itu. Benar-benar sang cinta sejati yang tangguh.

Namun apakah dia akan tetap kembali dalam dekapan jiwanya yang rapuh dan lara? Biarlah waktu yang menjawab dan tentu atas kehendak Sang Pencipta.

Musim boleh berganti, waktu terus berjalan, namun hatinya masih terpaku dalam satu nama. Namun suatu saat bahagia akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan cinta yang lebih indah dan secerah mentari pagi yang lembut.

The love to you is alive in me.  
wo- every day for love.  
You are aside of me wo- everyday.  
— _Cinta kepadamu adalah hidup di dalam diriku.  
_— _wo- setiap hari demi cinta.  
_— _Kau disampingku wo- setiap hari._

"Woy Sas tidur jangan disini lu, kesambet tau rasa" sebuah suara cempreng membuyarkan lamunan dan tidur-tiduran ayam nya. Padahal rambutnya sudah model unggas begitu

"Apaan sih Chi? Ganggu aja lu jadi manusia. Udah kelar tuh kerjaan Kaa-san buat daftar belanja bulanan?" balasnya dengan malas dan duduk dengan tegak sambil meregangkan otot-otot yang kaku.

"Udahlah, udah dari tadi. Lu sendiri skripsi udah kelar? Pasti belom. Sibuk mikirin masa lalu sih lu bukan sibuk skripsian" ujar seorang pemuda dengan tanda keriput dibawah matanya yang ternyata sang kakak pemuda tersebut bernama Uchiha Itachi. Dengan jengkel Sasuke melempar sepatunya ke kepala Itachi yang sangat ahli membuat orang emosi. Dan akhirnya setelah bertengkar ala bocah mereka memutuskan pulang. Namun di wajah pemuda itu terlukis sebuah senyum tulus dan binar semangat dimatanya kala memandang langit sore di atas kepalanya.

_Aku mungkin bukanlah pilihan hatimu saat ini, namun cintaku setulus saat aku pertama kali memberikannya padamu. Karena cintaku tetap ada disana bersama setiap helaan nafas yang kuhirup_. Batinnya bermonolog dan seolah angin yang berhembus saat itu mengerti, ingin menyampaikan pesan dari hati itu pada seseorang yang disana. Yang kini telah damai di peristirahatan terakhirnya dengan tenang, sebuah siluet di balik pohon yang disandarinya tengah tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke dan menghilang, melebur bersama senja yang kian meredup untuk tergantikan oleh malam. _Sasuke berbahagialah terus, dibalik gemerlap bintang dilangit. Percayalah aku mengawasi dari jauh dan terus meminta pada malaikat untuk menjagamu._ Suara lirih sang siluet yang ternyata roh Uzumaki Naruto.


End file.
